Nineteen Ninety-Six
by The Aura Whisperer
Summary: Originalshipping. Red finally comes down from Mt. Silver after many years and has drawn the entire town of Pallet to commence a welcome home ceremony. But Green wants attention too and creates the whole ceremony by himself, hoping for some recognition. In the end, the party releases some truths about the two when they reunite, while also shining a valuable lesson.


**Originalshipping! While most others have just romance, I like to mix things up and put a lesson in the story too. But don't worry, it doesn't suspend any lovey-dovey stuff. Promise.****  
**

* * *

Urgh, that stubborn childhood "friend" I know by as Red, is finally coming down that silly little mountain chain in the west. When word came to Pallet Town from a message that he attached to a Pidgey, everyone went bonkers of course, because MEHH IT'S RED, THE GREATEST TRAINER EVER! Shesh, why does he get all the glory? I happen to be the one and only gym leader of Viridian City, the city close to our little small town. How come I don't get honored for such gratification? I mean, come on! I'm a sixteen year old gym leader! Sigh, I guess it's because he's caught all the Pokémon and annexed my position in the League. That could be the only reason why he's respected more.

Well everyone's preparing for his welcome home party, so I might as well help too. Maybe I can catch a little attention? Yeah, that's it! I, gym leader of Viridian, will do the best job at doing everything for Red! Then the townspeople will think I'm a good-sport of treating my rival with dignity! Yes yes! It's so perfect, I'm oozing with excitement! I got to go tell Gramps to hurry up and begin the construction! As I ran down from my house to the lab, I saw that the people were already gathering and setting up supplies. I had to act quickly and get some tools and the food that Gramps happened to amass. Knocking on the door of the lab violently, my grandfather let me in with a surprised look.

"Hey, what's the big deal, Green!?" Gramps shrieked as he tried to stop me from running.

"No time, Gramps! I got to get everything set up for Red!" I responded promptly, looking for the toolbox and food.

"Green, slow down will you please? Why do you even want to help out so eagerly all of the sudden? I thought you didn't like Red much?" He questioned, standing with his index on his chin. I didn't answer him and opened and looked through the drawers of multiple desks and didn't close them, cycling through the many ones.

"Stop! Green, the toolbox is over by those bookcases and the deli sandwiches are in the refrigerator!" My grandfather yelled in annoyance. I gave a kooky smile like some psycho and rushed over to grab the toolbox and went to the fridge to get the wrapped platter full of the delightful grouped quantities of many ingredients. I then ran out of the lab like some track contestant and left the door wide open, not wanting to waste any more time. Gramps gave a sigh and closed the door as I ran down the stairs of his estate.

The people were still loafing around the perimeter of where everything would be set. I couldn't wait for them, the work must start now. The time to shine my glorious ego will begin! I sat down the sandwiches on a bench and opened the toolbox to pull out a cordless automated jig saw. The wood sheets were here, everything was perfect. Since it's 4:30 P.M. and Red is going to be here at seven, that gives me enough time to put up signs and other various decorations. The balloons, streamers and other things are already here, so I must begin on this sign. I got a piece from the sheet pile and began making the sign that welcomed him home. Two hours later, I got the sign hung at the entrance of the plaza and everything set up.

"Green, we could have helped if you wanted us to, haha." An old man chuckled in the crowd of the citizens.

"Nah, that's fine. I want to make my ol' buddy feel welcome when he comes home!" I proudly announced aloud to the public.

"Well that's pretty thoughtful of you. It really shows sportsmanship for you to hold him in high regard." A young woman smiled. Yes, this is working! I'm getting praised from everyone! Haha! That'll show that houndour Red!

I then sat down at one of the bench tables bordering the limits of the main stage by a big oak tree and relaxed to the music that was playing from the speakers set up. It was the Goldenrod radio station playing some of the new hit songs that came out. The song I believe was 1979 or something like that, alternative is at its highest right now. Some of the small Pokémon that the people owned danced to the music that played. Hmm, sure is a peaceful time in Kanto from all this crazy Team Rocket stuff that ended about five years ago by…oh geez, by Red! Urgh, this isn't fair. Why can't I be in the limelight? Why him? Why does my own grandpa like him more than me? At least he has a mother; I don't have anyone but my sister!

"7:50, guess he'll be here in a few minutes." I mumbled to myself, looking at my watch. I'm getting a little scared now, even though I haven't seen him in forever, I just can't get over this adrenaline rush. Why would I be scared of that loser? He's just good at battling, it's not like he's going to beat me in a fist fight. It must be because I'm shy or something, I'm not good with people anyway. But why do I want show off to everyone and Red right now?

"Hey everyone!" A somewhat familiar voice called out. It was different though, much more mature and deeper in octave. It was…Red. I haven't heard him since he beat me that day at the Indigo Plateau, goodness, he sounded like a man in his twenties. The crowd of townsfolk rushed over to the boy and greeted him with distinguished homage. I got a sudden urge to go hide from him all of a sudden, not wanting him to see me, afraid of what he may say or do. So I hurried and jumped up from my seat and hid behind the tree; I listened closely to what they were saying, making brief glances from the bark. Some asked what he did while he was up there, others asked why he didn't have the proper clothing, and the rest just stared in awe.

"Well, it's great to be back everyone! Say, who did all this for me?" The raven haired boy asked curiously. "Oh, your friend Green did all this for you! He was really excited on your arrival." Someone responded. Shit, now they're talking about me. I guess they're going to harass on how I'm not as good as him or something.

"Really? Wow." He looked around the environment and appeared to be thinking. "Say, where is Green?" Red asked, dumbfounded. I retreated to the back of the tree, eyes opened and heart racing. He's going to kill me, like the old days.

"I saw him over there a couple minutes ago; I guess he went back to his house." A little girl pointed out. I grasped the bark tighter, knowing I'd be discovered sooner or later. It was too late to run away now; I'd be seen and be given odd looks.

"Oh, well thanks anyway. I'm going to walk over here and organize some of my things." Red's voice got louder, he was approaching. Eh, evasive maneuvers! I slowly crept alongside the trunk of the tree like a double agent as he got to the bench. Now I was in front of the tree, and I was in sight of everyone. But 'he' didn't know that I'm stealthy! I bent my legs over slowly to appear casual and not suspicious. No one paid any attention so my little plan worked.

"I don't know, Pika. Why would he do all this for me?" The boy questioned to his mouse. It gave a single reply of 'pika' and Red gave a grunt. Now I can perhaps reconnoiter some information from this fellow; I listened closely. He messed around with the stuff he had in his backpack, I think, and made a racket.

He stopped. "Do you think this is a prank he's pulling? I mean, he would never go out of his way of an old-fashioned 'smell you later.'" He continued. I gave a strong silent exhale of laughter through my nose, remembering how funny it was to tease him. They didn't hear it thankfully, so I have to control it a little better next time. Ah, good times. It was quiet for a brief moment, and I decided to position myself a little more comfortably until…CRACK! I stepped on a stick that happened to have fallen from the tree.

"Pika-chu!" The small mouse gave small jolts of electricity in astonishment from the sound. "What the.." The grass crunched behind me and I looked away from the direction it was coming from, hoping and wishing that he wouldn't find me. I viewed the hills in the distance and thought of a situation where he wouldn't find me and I could spy a little longer, smiling at the generalization of it. A figure then sprung into my sight, it was Red.

"Green, what the..hell are you doing?" He asked confused. I gave a scream and he closed my mouth with his palm, blocking the noise. I was still murmuring at the sight of this individual who was once a child. One who had more muscular features, but not bodybuilder-wise. I guess from the toughness of living in the wild.

I stopped making sounds and laid back against the tree, hoping that the serenity would make him release me and he did.

"Uhh…hi, Red." I awkwardly waved at him. He gave a strong questionable look and shook his head.

"Come over here, let's talk." He smiled and walked over to the bench table and sat down next to Pika, who was on the top of it. I proceeded to do the same; Pika appeared happy and rubbed me with affection.

"Pika, how about you go meet Mom? She probably wants to see you too, you know?" Red commanded. The mouse shook its head in approval and scattered down the path to our houses.

"Green, I'm interested. Why did you do this for me?" He bent his right leg over his left and looked at me. I didn't want to bluntly just tell him why, he would think I'm selfish.

"Well, uh, I don't know, Red. You see, I just got carried away, yeah, that's all." I rubbed the back of my head, brushing my hair. He looked away and viewed the sight of different children playing, thinking of my response. Guess he knew I was lying…

"Hmm. Whatever the cause is, then I'm just happy you done it." He smiled cheerfully. What's with him? He wasn't like this when I last met him. In fact, he kept to himself and wasn't as friendly. Something must be on his mind.

"You're welcome." I said flatly. I fumbled with the splinters sticking out of the top of the table and gave a sigh. It was time for my question.

"Red." He gave me his attention. "Why…did you stay up there for so long?" The boy looked down and gave it a thought. It must have been something serious.

"Well, because Green, …it was guilt." He uneasily stated and rested his head on his arm. I didn't understand what he could possibly have done to regret something for that long; I leaned closer to him.

"When I beat you at the League, Green, I fulfilled my dream to be a master." He paused. "But I didn't realize what pain I had done to you over our journey years ago." Red then snuffled partially. I gave a widened expression of concern, and got even more closer. Was I the reason that caused all this?

"It's just…I didn't realize how alone you were. Your parents passed away before then and your grandfather was fond of my skills. But that day when he scolded you saying that how bad you were at battling and in general, I was shocked by the lack of love he gave." He sniffed afterwards.

"He's not my grandpa…and! and! The way you ran out of the room…it…it tore me apart. I couldn't stand straight, and my mind flooded with…disgrace." He broke out in tears and held his face in embarrassment. I sat next to him and hugged him tightly. I never thought I'd be doing this to anyone, especially him.

"Red…it…"

"I ran! I ran as fast as I could! I didn't care about the title of champion any longer! I had to go somewhere where I could hide. I was a monster!" Interrupting and letting another wave of tears out, he continued. "So I went west of the League, where I'd live in exile and shame for what I did. Green! I…I'm sorry! I'm a failure and I ruined your life!" The last wave of tears sprung out as I tried to comfort and calm him.

"Red…it was five years ago. We were kids. Kids don't care about each other, they think only of themselves. I'm fine now; it was just a stupid competition." I tried to rationally explain. He stopped crying and sat there helplessly at the sin of it all, still tears on his cheeks. Pulling out a handkerchief, I rubbed the cloth across his face, as he was motionless.

"Thank you, but I should be comforting you instead." He gave a half pulled smile. As much as it hurt him, I had to know more. I was involved in this little mishap and I know I can help fix it. I hung my arm over his neck and leaned my body onto his.

"Red, why did you stay up there for so long? Five years is way too long to be upset about something you didn't even do. It's not your fault, it's Gramps' opinion." Red then got up and stood by the tree with his hand on the bark; I got up too and followed.

"Well, Red?" I asked again as politely as I could, laying my back against the leafy entity.

"Because, Green. I had clinical depression for the longest time. What happened is the only thing I thought about. I was mentally damaged and unstable for the first two years." Still looking away at the horror of reminiscing the past.

"Two years? Well what about the other three?" I stressed.

"Well, the other three was just how I felt about things…life mainly." He turned to face me from the side and cornered my path.

"About what? What kind of things?" Still oblivious to what was going to happen. He got closer neck-to-neck and whispered-

"Well…how I felt about you."

He grabbed my hands and leaned me against the tree with brawn. The crimson in his eyes sparkled and gave me a strong and long kiss. I was astonished; I didn't know what was going on. I realized then that I was being kissed by a guy, my first kiss, with…Red. I tried to fight it and struggled to get away, but I couldn't resist. This feeling inside me wanted it this way, I've never felt love, and the way that he passionately gave his emotions flattered and soothed me. I wrapped my arms around him and began to kiss back in zeal, with him doing the same.

His lips weren't big or small; they were perfect and matched mine. We circled each other for a long time, still making out in the shadows of the leaves in the moonlight. No one saw us, it was a fantasy land. I moaned lightly at this surprise session and Red gave moans back as well. A few night-Pidgey's chirped in the trees above us; it was the only sounds in our world in motion other than us. I took off his hat and threw it onto the bench top, wanting to feel his hair. It was crisp and thick in texture, the feeling intensified the moment of us. He grabbed my sides as I played with it and still making out simultaneously. We fell onto the ground from a misplacement of footing and continued.

My forearms pressed and applied pressure to his chest as I wanted more from him. He was very generous and returned his services. This lasted several minutes, and it was probably the best event that ever will happen in my life. The discovery…of love. I stopped in the middle of our little occasion to tell him something too.

"Red.." I gave a short kiss afterwards.

"Yeah.." He laid there in intimacy.

"I feel the same about you. You've helped show me. Red…please accept my forgiveness." I pleaded quietly and waited for a response.

"Okay…thank you, Green." He whispered. I gave a short chuckle and kissed him for another ten seconds. He had his eyes closed and appeared pleased.

"Red…I…I love you. I think I've been repressing my feelings too. It's just…they were locked up with reason and I didn't know what I believed. But I do know that I missed you every day, waiting for you to come back." I confessed. He grinned slowly and kissed me back.

"I love you too, Green. I…I'm so happy right now." He laughed under his breath. I smiled and gave a light kiss on the cheek.

"Red…will…you-go-out-with-me?" I briskly asked without thought. Crap, he's going to think I'm going too fast.

"Haha, of course! That's what two people do when they love each other, isn't it?" He asked, still smiling at me.

"It is." I lowered myself gradually and we began making out again, at a slow, romantic pace. We cuddled and rolled across the grass around the tree, switching from who was on top and bottom. He got on top of me at our final moment and gave a long, erotic smooch. The way he hovered with his arms standing on the earth beside me proved he was a much stronger guy than I was. But I liked it. I liked how he was strong; I felt secure. Moaning at how sexy he was, a voice spawned from the main area of the party.

"Hey, have you guys seen Green or Red?" I pulled away with regret, wanting more. "I don't know, maybe we should go look for them?" A man suggested.

"Guess we better go out and not make them worry any longer." I stated with a little sorrow. We got up from the ground and looked over at the crowd of people having a good time.

"We'll have fun later if you want to." Red beamed in a cheery tone, shrugging his shoulders. I grasped his shirt and jacket for one more good kiss and released him.

"Sure." I laughed and hugged my old friend that has at last…returned.

"Hey we're over here you guys! We're alright!" I announced as we walked side-by-side towards the crowd. They gave a cheerful yell and clapped at our appearances. Maybe I was wrong all this time? Perhaps it's not just you that matters, but for each other too? To act selflessly and care for those who might need it the most, but never show it. I believe it now, because, a boy, my friend: Red, he showed me this. I'm going to change my attitude; it's time to act and help more people. People who are less fortunate. Those who are in pain, like Red once was. Like I was, when I grew up without my mom or dad. This is a life changing experience and it's all because of someone who I thought was my enemy, but in reality, was the closest person who felt and understood me. It was Red.

"Hey you two, smile for us!" A middle aged photographer proclaimed.

We stopped and held each other's arms over our shoulders and smiled, both of us giving peace signs.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! (if you did.) **


End file.
